This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The Transition into the Family Study will examine the effects of early life stress (ELS) in the form of orphanage/institutional rearing on children's threat- and stress-response systems and aspects of parenting post-adoption that support recovery of these systems and decreases subsequent risk of emotional and attentional problems. The ultimate goals of this work are (1) to establish a better understanding of the mechanisms through which early life stress increases risk of emotional and behavioral problems, (2) identify children at the greatest risk of emotional and attentional problems, and (3) identify patterns of parenting to target in subsequent randomized intervention trials to improve outcomes for these and similar children.